


Are we there?

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Hits right in the feels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Visiting the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Peter and Stiles visit Beacon Hills after years away. Their daughter is with them.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 30
Kudos: 232





	Are we there?

»Are we there?«

The sweet young voice of his daughter echoed through their car again.

Stiles shook his head in amusement. 

»Not yet, Willow. But soon, okay, darling?« he told her softly.

»Yes, Papa,« she answered and looked out of the window again. She pulled her stuffed wolf close and pulled on one of her long chestnut locks. The five-year-old girl looked stunning and Stiles knew he would have to fend boys off with his trusty baseball bat once she hit puberty.

Peter meanwhile bit back a smile. It amused him to no end how Stiles was suddenly the patient one in the family and it was their daughter that was the one who was constantly in motion. Always full of questions, interesting answers, and just as mischievous as her bearer had been as a child.

Stiles turned back forward and watched the trees pass them by.

»Are we there yet, daddy?«

It took Peter a moment to realize it wasn't their daughter asking but his husband and mate. His cock twitched in reflex and he growled lowly in response. His eyes flashed red in warning.

Stiles grinned softly and bared his throat in response.

»We are five minutes out,« Peter answered after clearing his throat.

Stiles rested his hand on Peter's thigh and squeezed it gently. 

When they parked a couple of minutes later, Stiles lifted Willow out of the car and took her hand. 

Willow pressed her wolf close to her chest and walked between her parents.

»Where are we?« Willow wanted to know. She looked around full of curiosity and her limited life experience had not prepared her for where she was.

»This is where people go to when Mother Moon calls them into her embrace, Willow. Their bodies go to rest in the earth and their spirits go to the moon,« Stiles explained softly. 

Peter's eyes widened comically when Stiles used the explanation his own parents had given him when he had come with them to a cemetery for the first time.

»So they sleep here? And when they feel better they get to come home?« Willow questioned.

Peter bit his lip. He had certainly done so thanks to his link to Lydia but that was not normal. He was curious how Stiles would answer that one.

»When Mother Moon calls someone into her embrace their body will rest for all eternity, while their spirits may be reborn at Mother Moon's leisure,« Stiles said.

Willow quietened. She still looked around and when they stopped in front of a grave she tried to read the name on it.

»Who is Scott?« She wanted to know.

Stiles knelt down beside her and put a small bouquet of wildflowers onto the grave.

»He was my best friend once, Little Bit. We had a major fallout when I was pregnant with you and we never resolved it before Mother Moon called him to her,« he explained.

»Why did she call him?« Willow asked curiously.

Stiles' eyes flicked towards Peter who nodded. It seemed like it was time for Willow to learn a bit more about the realities of their life.

»You know how Daddy and Papa and you are wolves, right?« Stiles started.

Willow nodded.

»Scott was one too. An Alpha, just like your daddy. I was once in my youth part of his pack but he broke faith with me on numerous occasions so daddy's pack took me in. I fell in love with him and I became pregnant with you. Scott did not like that one bit and he thought it was his right as my former Alpha to dictate that I could not have a child with my mate. He tried to take you from me while you were still in my body. Me and your daddy showed him what we thought about that and Mother Moon took him away and laid his body to rest,« he explained.

»He didn't like me?« Willow said. Her little lips were wobbling and her eyes were swimming in tears.

Stiles pulled her against his chest and carded his fingers through her locks. 

»He didn't like the idea of you. He would have adored you if he had ever met you, Willow. You are so sweet, it is impossible not to love you,« Stiles said.

Willow sniffled a little and reached for her daddy.

Peter swung her up on his hip and with his other hand pulled Stiles to his feet.

They walked towards the older parts of the cemetery and stopped again.

Peter explained about his own family and Willow listened, sucking on the ear of her stuffed wolf while taking in the mausoleum with wide eyes.

»Can we go home now?« Willow murmured, her voice barely audible.

»One more stop, baby girl,« Peter said and squeezed Stiles' hand in encouragement.

Their last stop was another family grave. The marker held two names. Claudia Stilinski, nee Gajos, and Noah Stilinski.

It was the first time since his father's funeral that Stiles was here. He hadn't been able to visit because he felt so guilty. Noah had tried to defend his unborn grandchild from Scott McCall and the wolf had callously and carelessly killed him. 

Neither Peter nor Stiles wanted to put this kind of guilt on their sweet child so they explained that Grandpa Noah had followed Grandma Claudia into Mother Moon's embrace because he had missed her and that he had defended someone who needed it just before he had died.

Willow bit her lip and gestured to be put down. She walked slowly forward and embraced and kissed the headstone.

»'Wuv you,« she muttered against the stone.

Stiles started to cry at the sweet display and buried his face against Peter's chest. Peter held him close and together they just basked in the family feels for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
